


Love and Dream

by Asagao



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 女装H, 梦, 爱丽丝梦游仙境, 罗密欧与朱丽叶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagao/pseuds/Asagao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>已经成为情侣的两人在久违的休息日约好电影约会，但是没有手机又迷路了的羽生迟迟未来，Javier在等待的过程中出了一点儿问题……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为各种原因把文搬到AO3来了，文笔拙劣，姑娘们请多担待＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､）_。脑洞开得有点儿大收不了，BUG多逻辑死，被雷到了让我说声对不起。（牛哥式180度鞠躬

```````````````


	2. Chapter 2

```````````````


	3. Chapter 3

```````````````


End file.
